


First and Third

by trixiechick



Series: Household Foundation (pre-Happy Household Club) [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments between Makoto and Rin</p>
            </blockquote>





	First and Third

**Author's Note:**

> this ~~isn't necessarily a part of the~~ is a part of the [Household Foundation series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/60833), a pre-[Happy Household Club](http://archiveofourown.org/series/53603). it's something that mainly got triggered by [this comic](http://useless-cube.tumblr.com/post/58649383486/source), and partially triggered by the realization that Makoto had Rin's phone number, and Rin wasn't surprised to get a call from Makoto, so he probably didn't get it from Kou. and this will probably be jossed by the next ep, so... *posting before episode 7!*

They'd only been to Rin's house once before, so Makoto wasn't sure he'd be able to find it again on his own. It had already started to get dark, too. He'd told his mother that he was going to see Haruka. That was the first time in his life that Makoto had ever told his mother a lie, and it was one he could easily be caught in, but...!

He just _had_ to see Rin before he left for Australia! 

The sky was still orange and blue when he got to Rin's, and he realized that he'd been in such a hurry to get here that... he hadn't thought at _all_ about what to _say_ to Rin! Makoto stood outside of Rin's back gate, his little hands balled into fists, furiously thinking.

It wasn't like he wasn't aware... it was something Rin had decided, and it was all set up. Just asking wouldn't make Rin change his mind. But, he'd been pretty shocked, and he knew that Haruka was even _more_ shocked. Rin and Haruka shared something... Makoto... didn't really like it, but he knew it. The two of them...

Wasn't it sad to be separating after such a short amount of time?!

Makoto nodded to himself, firming up his resolve. Well, he couldn't change Rin's mind, probably, but maybe... maybe he could get Rin to agree to send them letters or something from Australia. Or, when he came home for vacations, he would visit. Something.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Makoto?"

Makoto jumped, and he started to stammer, "R-r-rin-Rin! I-I didn't expect to see you?"

"Well," Rin frowned, tilting his head to the side. "This is my house, so..." Rin tossed a bag of trash into the bin. "I've been cleaning out my room, getting packed and stuff. What about you? If you didn't come to see me..."

"I did come to see you!" Makoto burst out.

Rin snickered to himself. "Of _course_ you did. Think I didn't know that? What's the matter, did you already get lonely for me?" He was laughing outright now. Makoto lowered his chin, feeling defeated. "Anyway, where's Haru?"

"Haru?" Makoto looked up, confused.

"Yeah, you're always with Haru, right? Haru's shadow," Rin smirked. "Or did he just send you to talk for him as always?"

"Haru-chan doesn't know I'm here!" Makoto pouted. Rin was... difficult. Makoto figured Rin didn't think of him much. That was why it was always Haru, Haru, Haru, but... "I wanted to see you myself!"

"Are you gonna confess to me?" Rin asked, sounding pleased. 

"Like I would do that!" Makoto objected, frustrated. He hadn't even known what he wanted to say, but now he couldn't say anything at all...

"Right, right. You're saving your confession for Haru-chan," Rin laughed. "Good luck with that! I know you'll make a good wife!"

"You like us more than you'll say," Makoto stubbornly asserted, though... really, _us_ didn't apply. 

Makoto felt _something_ build up inside of him.

"Oh? Do I? So, is that why you came all the way here? It's almost dark. You came allllll the way here... to tell me that I like you?" Rin crossed his arms over his chest, looking damned pleased with himself.

"No, of course not. Rin-Rin... are you really leaving? Just like that? We... we only started to swim together, and..." Makoto started.

"You know I'm not just having fun, right? This isn't just a way to spend time with my friends? Haru maybe could keep up. But I'm totally going to outstrip guys like you and Nagisa," Rin boasted.

"I thought you'd come to respect Nagisa," Makoto narrowed his eyes.

"Sure, I guess, but still. Hard work will only take you so far, you know? After that, it's about _talent_ and _commitment_ ," Rin took a step closer. "And what can a guy like you really do? You shouldn't even be swimming. You're afraid."

Makoto set his shoulders, and straightened up. " _For the team_. That's what you wrote. On a _brick!_ So I know that you can't just walk off like it doesn't mean anything! You didn't tell us you were leaving because you didn't know how. We buried the trophy together...!"

"Hey, let's get something straight! It's my goal to go to the Olympics! I'm going to be the greatest swimmer in Japanese history! I wanted to swim with _Haru_ to improve myself! _That's_ what I meant!" Rin took a breath.

Makoto's eyes were wide. From the way Rin reacted to seeing him, he probably looked like he was going to cry.

"I-It's the same for you!" Rin stuttered. "It's _always_ about Haru, right? That's why you still even swim! Why do you have to keep doing something like that for _him!_ See, it's the same thing, the same thing!"

Makoto looked at Rin, totally puzzled. "Huh? That's not the same thing at all! Even if Haru _wasn't_ my best friend, I still live right next to the sea! And since Haru _is_ my best friend... What do _you_ think I should do? Have a panic attack every time I see water?"

"Well, why not!" Rin threw his hands up in the air. "It's better than trying so hard just for Haru! It's not like you're being a scaredy cat or whatever with all that's happened!"

" _You_ were there when Haru nearly drowned! _Your_ father...!" Makoto shut his mouth tightly, turning bright red. What had he nearly said?!

Rin smirked, though. And he stepped even closer to Makoto. Makoto stared down at the ground, mortified. "That was pretty good, but don't lump me in with a coward like you!" Rin challenged. Makoto scowled. He was not a...! "Hey, Makoto... why did you _really_ come to see me? Was it because of Haru?"

"I already said it wasn't!" Makoto frowned. He thought maybe Rin was being so mean on purpose... because he was leaving... but... "I wanted... I wanted..."

Rin stepped right in front of Makoto. "You wanted?" he prodded.

Makoto looked away, sticking his chin out stubbornly. "I just wanted to say goodbye!"

Rin laughed, and Makoto felt stupid, stupid, stupid. "Makoto... have you ever kissed anyone?"

Blinking, Makoto stared at Rin. "What? ...No..." Rin was going to make fun of him for that, too, huh? Had _Rin_ kissed someone, then?!

"Not Haru?" Rin asked, taunting.

"Why would I kiss _Haru?_ " Makoto asked. "He's my best friend, that's..."

"Good!" Rin grabbed Makoto's face gently and kissed him.

Kissed him.

They were kissing!

Makoto jerked back, and stared at Rin, wild-eyed. "What the...?"

"Now, we're each other's first!" Rin proudly declared. But he moved closer anyway... "But you didn't do it right. Don't you know anything about kissing?"

" _What?_ You don't, either! What makes you so sure you were so good at it!?" Makoto blurted out.

Rin put his hand on Makoto's face again, his fingers going into Makoto's hair. "Of course _I'm_ good at it. This time, don't clamp your mouth shut like that!"

"We're kissing again?!" Makoto asked, breathless, eyes wide.

"Of _course_ , we have to do it _right_ for it to count," Rin rolled his eyes.

Makoto opened his mouth to object, but Rin was fast.

They were kissing again!

And this time, Rin put his tongue in Makoto's mouth!

Makoto tried to back off, but Rin kept moving forward, until Makoto tripped and he landed on his bottom, with Rin all over him!

Rin's saliva was all over Makoto's face! It was like Rin had been trying to eat him! 

"Have we done it right yet?" Makoto asked, desperate.

"Mm... one more time!" Rin grabbed _his ears_ and they were kissing again!

"O _nii_ chan!"

Rin jumped back off of Makoto, looking around, but... "I'll be right there!"

"'Kay!"

 _Thank you, Gou-chan!_ Makoto thought. He jumped to his feet quickly. "Mail us from Australia! Pervert!"

"Hey!"

Makoto ran off. It was dark, and he had to get home... and... 

He couldn't believe Rin did that!

* * *

  


Makoto sat down on the stone fence next to the road, and stretched out his legs. Samezuka Academy was really far, after all. There was a chance Rin would do his daily run on campus, but... If Rin wanted to run on the beach, he'd have to come to this road. 

Fairly confident, Makoto took out a book to wait.

It was less than twenty minutes.

"Damn, Makoto... you sure got to be big, didn't you?" Rin complained.

Makoto smiled into his book. "And you didn't."

"H-hey, I'm a good height!" Rin countered.

Makoto put his book back in his bag.

"You come out here all by yourself?" Rin asked, looking around.

"Still chasing Haru? Even after beating him?" Makoto sighed.

"That wasn't a race," Rin muttered, looking... 

Angry.

Even if Makoto thought he understood, it didn't really matter, did it? "Give me your cell phone number." He pulled out his cell.

"Wh-what?" Rin stared at him, confused.

Makoto grinned. He couldn't always catch the great and all-knowing Rin off his game, so that was a huge accomplishment. "C'mon, of course your mom got you one, since you're at boarding school. Let me have your number."

"Why should I give you my number?" Rin asked, looking horrified.

That was just funny! "So I can call you... send you messages... and you can do the same..." Makoto winked. "They had cell phones in Australia, right? So you know how to use one?"

"Of course I...!" Rin was turning bright red. It was hilarious. "That's not my point! Just why should I trade info with..."

"One of those losers Haru's still hanging out with?" Makoto cut in sharply. He held out his phone. "C'mon. I think the guy who violently stole my first kiss would be responsible enough to at least give me his contact info."

Rin looked away, obviously embarrassed. And maybe even a little bit ashamed, but... that wasn't Makoto's intention. Finally, with a huge sigh, Rin pulled out his phone. "What _ever_ , since you've obviously missed me _so much_ , I guess it can't be helped." 

Makoto's phone did its thing, and the screen showing a new contact bounced up. He looked over it carefully... "Hey, I've got your dorm room number, too, now! Lucky!"

"I-Idiot! What would you even...!" Rin stumbled backward.

Makoto stood up and put his cell away. "You should finish your run, before it gets dark. I'll see you around, Rin."

Rin glared at him. "Even with such a big body, you're still just the same. Going so far out of your way... but I don't need a mommy, so you can save it all up for Haru."

" _You've_ changed. A lot." Makoto looked Rin right in the eye, until Rin looked away. "But maybe... not as much as it seemed, at first. It's still always Haru, Haru, Haru from you."

"Hey, that's my line!" Rin objected. "Worked up the courage to ask him out yet?" he sneered.

"Maybe you're the one working up his courage," Makoto winked at him, and then started down the road. "Haru's just my best friend. I think I've already told you that."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Rin sighed. "I really hate getting involved in other people's love matches anyway."

"That part of you is not cute," Makoto called back over his shoulder, laughing. "If you get lonely, just call me up right away. I won't mind, no matter what time it is."

"Like I would!" Rin called back. "I'm not the one who will end up calling!"

"Whatever you say," Makoto cheerfully replied. "Rin-Rin!"

* * *

  


That was his phone ringing. Makoto blinked a few times. He groped around his bedside table for it, hoping to answer it before it woke someone else. But... what time was it? And...?

"Hello?" he asked, still trying to figure out the time.

"You damned fool!"

Makoto pushed himself up a bit. "Rin. It's just past three in the morning..."

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Makoto rubbed his eyes. He sighed a bit. "Well. I _was_ thinking about sleeping through the night, but..."

" _First of all_ , you're the damned _Captain_ of the damned dinky team... _Why_ would you agree to a damned camp out on some stinkin' islands swimming in the damned ocean?!"

"I guess you've talked to Kou-chan..."

"And when you found out your teammate was drowning himself, _why the hell would you go into the ocean without telling anyone?_ Call for help, at least wake up Haru!"

"Ah, yeah, I've properly reflected on my mistakes, so..."

"You're a damned idiot!"

"You were feeling lonely, huh?"

" _What?!_ What the hell are you saying?"

Makoto grinned. "Well, I told you to call me if you were lonely. After hearing about our misadventures, you just couldn't sleep through the night without hearing my voice, huh?" he teased.

"Shut up! Moron! Just get down here!"

"Huh?" Makoto blinked. "Down... where? It's... it's three..."

"I know the time! I'm out on the steps by your house, get out here!"

"Rin, you..." Makoto blinked. He put his feet on the floor. "You're going to bother the neighbors!"

"Idiot!" Rin hung up on him.

Confused, Makoto got up, slipped on some track pants, and snuck out of his room. He crept past his sister and brother's room... he went downstairs... He slipped on his Crocs and opened the door very quietly. 

He figured it was a prank, but there he was, standing on the steps, looking irritated. He even rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently as Makoto approached. He was giving Makoto a dirty look.

"You can't even put on a _shirt_ to go outside?" Rin sneered, exasperated.

Makoto looked down at his bare chest. But... "What difference does that make? You dragged me out of bed!"

"What, you sleep naked?" Rin raised an eyebrow.

Makoto's lips quirked into a smile. "Well, if you want to think that, it's fine..."

Rin blushed a bit, looking away. "It's not like I wanna think about you naked...!"

"Whatever," Makoto laughed. "So, why exactly _have_ you dragged me out of bed at this ungodly hour? Hey, are you even supposed to off campus like this?"

"Hmph, that's no concern of yours!" Rin haughtily declared. "Damn it, I intended to give you a good shake to get that stupid grin off your face and maybe rattle that brain into working, but you don't have a collar for me to grab!"

Makoto snickered just a _little_ bit. "You... looking for some way to grab a hold of me?"

" _Idiot_ ," Rin scoffed. "Don't think too highly of yourself! Obviously, you're too stupid for me to even _bother_ with."

"But... you still had to sneak out of school in the middle of the night to see me in person," Makoto smiled softly.

"Th-that's not what I did! I wanted to _throttle_ you!" Rin balled his hands up into fists. " _Obviously_ , everyone else has too much trouble scolding Mr. Always Perfectly Kind Makoto!"

"You... want to spank me?" Makoto asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You wish," Rin rejected the notion, but he was also smirking a little bit.

"Hey, Rin... does this feel familiar to you?" Makoto asked, moving in a bit closer.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked suspiciously.

"You and me, behind the house, talking... It's sort of like back then, huh?" Makoto asked.

"You really _do_ think highly of yourself," Rin yawned. "That's so completely not what's going on here!"

"What's not?" Makoto asked innocently.

"You're not getting another kiss, if that's what you're asking about," Rin boasted, and he looked more like himself. Confident, bold... proud.

" _I_ wasn't the one who kissed _you_ ," Makoto reminded him gently.

"Ha!" Rin shrugged. "That was just a passing whim! Nothing more!"

"We were each other's first," Makoto sighed.

"Wow, you sound like a girl. A teenaged girl with a stupid crush," Rin sighed, sounding _endlessly_ bored.

"It was a lousy kiss," Makoto nodded.

"I-it...! Shut _up_ , it was _fine!_ " Rin narrowed his eyes. "You're _extremely lucky_ I decided... _on a whim_... to waste my first kiss on you!"

"Ah, but you've got to admit now, it was terrible," Makoto laughed.

"Wh-what do you mean... _now?_ " Rin glared.

"Now that we're older... and... more experienced," Makoto teased.

"More..." Rin flushed. "Eh-Ah-Oo-of course! _Way_ more experienced!" he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked away, jutting his chin out. "But you should still feel lucky!"

"Hey, Rin?"

"What?" Rin looked at Makoto warily.

Makoto didn't give him much time to think. He put his hand on the side of Rin's neck, caressing his thumb over Rin's skin gently, and he leaned in and kissed him. At first, it was just a friendly kiss, but after a few seconds, Rin parted his lips enough for Makoto to press his advantage, and then it got heated. Rin put his hands on Makoto's flanks to steady himself, and Makoto felt like he was being burnt, so he pulled away. He took a deep breath.

And he winked at Rin. " _That's_ how you kiss someone," he teased.

"I-I _know!_ " Rin flushed. He looked completely out of sorts.

"You wanna come in and get a few hours sleep with me?" Makoto saucily asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a mockery of suggestiveness.

Rin rolled his eyes and turned around. "Such a damned loser. Don't worry 'bout me, mom! I can take care of myself!"

"Night, Rin. Thanks... for coming by!" Makoto laughed.

"Idiot," Rin muttered, but he didn't look back, and then he got to the top of stairs and he was out of sight.

Makoto rubbed his arms and slipped back inside.

That was fun!


End file.
